Journeys
by hiddencreator
Summary: Madoka was sent to another world by a radiant light after Homura brought down and imprisoned the half of her before she became the Law of Cycles. It was something never expected to happen. No one knows she even left in the first place. How will it affect her god-like body back in her dimension? Where will she go? Will she ever go back home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Madoka.**_

_"I'm sorry for making you wait so long 've worked so hard all this time," I whispered._

_"Madoka..." She mumbled._

_"Now lets go, we'll always be together from now on."_

_"Yes, we will." Homura turns her head slightly. "I've waited so long for this." Her dark eyes widen and she smirks._

_I try to take her hands, and she grabs them, not letting them go._

_"Homura!" I cry out. "What are you doing!?"_

_"I've finally...caught you." She smiles a devilish smile._

_"H-Hey!" Kyōko shouts._

_"W-what's going on?" Mami asks with confusion. "Homura!?"_

_"Her soul gem changed into something even different from a curse?" Nagisa asks, looking quite puzzled._

_"What is that? Desire? Instability?" Sayaka wonders aloud. "No, it's something else!"_

_"Homura Akemi, what on earth are you-" Kyubey, the cat-like creature, gets cut off with a sound of a large boom._

_Homura ignores all the statements and continues to smile. "It's only natural that you don't understand. Yes... no one in the world could possibly understand. This emotion is mine alone. It is for Madoka alone."_

_The world starts to crack, into small fragments. Homura's soul gem starts to get out of control; its darkness overwhelming everyone._

_"Homura, don't!" Kyōko shouts._

_"You'll rip me apart!" I cry._

_"I told you Madoka. I'll never let you go again."_

_The darkness takes over the entire universe, changing it once more. It is now just Homura and Kyubey. Everyone else, including myself is no where to be found. Homura bites her soul gem, turning that too, into small fragments. The once soul gem turns into purple once more, but instead has a different shape. The new gem drops into her hand._

_"The world is being rewritten." Kyubey states as more of him pop up all around, "Does this mean a new principle has been born into this universe? That reminds me. You don't remember the last time anymore, do you? For me, this is the second time I've seen this place. What's happening? Homura Akemi, what are you meddling in? What have you changed? I don't believe this." He starts running around, getting nowhere. "Your curse blackened soul gem should have vanished along with your soul. So why..."_

_"Because I finally remembered." Homura cuts him off for a second time, but with her words. "All of the times I repeated history, I got hurt over and over. All of that was proof of my feelings for Madoka. So now, even pain is dear to me. It was not even curses that soiled my soul gem."_

_"Then what did?" Kyubey asks._

_"Something that you have no chance of understanding, Incubator. It is the pinnacle of all human emotion. More passionate than hope, far deeper than despair."_

_At this moment, Homura eats her new gem and smirks._

_"Love." She whispers._

_"Then what on earth are you now?" Kyubey inquires. "Neither a magical girl nor a witch, what are you trying to become?"_

_"Indeed..." Homura replies, "As I am now, I'm not even a witch any longer."_

_Homura changes entirely. She's now wearing all black, and she has sprouted long, dark wings._

_"Madoka was as sacred as a god, and I couldn't help but pull her from heaven and undermine her."_

_But little did Homura or anyone know, that's not the only part of her that was taken. She was also sent somewhere totally different from her world because of this, far from anyone's imagination. A place that shouldn't exist in the real world._

_"A being that can preform such feats," she goes on, "could only be called a demon, I suppose?"_

_"This makes it very clear," Kyubey says, "Trying to make use of human emotion is just too dangerous. We could never hope to control something whose final form is so irrational."_

_"Is that so?" Homura smiles a devious smile._

_Homura's purple glove grabs Kyubey and holds him._

_"But to handle all of the curses that have spread around our world, you Incubators are now necessary for us. So you'll be staying to help..."_

_..._

_"Huh..?" I wake up blinking my eyes after a lingering amount of time. "It was just a dream...but of events that actually happened..."_

_I look around. I'm in a completely different place. But where?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Madoka.**

"How'd I get on a bed?" I questioned aloud.

"You came from a bright light," a voice called from outside of the room I was in.

"Who are you?" I ask, trembling under the pink sheets. I don't even know where I am right now. _Why do I even bother asking who's outside the door? I could be killed if that person walked in here right-_

The pale, thin looking girl talking behind the door strolled with a bouncy step into the pink bedroom. She stood at a childish height, and had long, blonde pigtails curling at the tips; a pink and white frilly dress stopped at her knees.

"My name is Biscuit. Call me Bisky."

"Why is your name bread?" I inquire, giggling to myself.

Bisky rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "If anything, I should ask who you are."

"I'm M-Madoka. A magical girl."

"Magical girl?" Bisky asked, raising her eyebrow.

Normally I wouldn't tell someone that I was a magical girl―actually I would avoid it at all costs. But this girl made me feel like I could tell her anything, like how I would tell Sayaka everything._ I wonder how Sayaka was doing..._

"Magical girls are girls who make contracts with Incubators for a wish. Any wish." I showed Bisky my soul gem. It was a large pink gem in the shape of a tear drop. "This is a soul gem, a way of keeping my soul safe. When I made a contract to become a magical girl, my soul had to be pulled out. Now it's stored in a gem. I suppose you can call me a corpse. With my soul not being in my body, I don't feel much pain and I can fight for a prelonged time. It makes me feel weird, not being able to sense much."

"Magical girls can be very powerful if they wanted to be from what I've heard, even stronger than most Hunters." Bisky mumbled.

"Hunters?"

"Yes, Hunters. There are many types of Hunters. I'm a Treasure Hunter," she grinned, "Hunters are people who have passed the Hunter Exam, and if you are a Hunter, you have respect around regular citizens. You try to avoid havoc around places and protect everyone. However, anyone can become a Hunter regardless of your past, and there will be Hunters who use their powers for evil. Madoka, since you are a magical girl, you could become a Hunter too, with proper training."

I pondered the thought. I really do like helping others, which is the reason why I became a magical girl, so why not?

"I'll do it," I say with a small burst of confidence. But can I really do this?

"Alright. The training will take a couple of months, and it may be brutal."

"B-brutal?"

"Yes, but first we will have to see Chairman Netero. He needs to know someone like you is here."

When we walked out of Bisky's apartment, fresh air made its way up my nose with a husky, city scent. There was a sunlit city area surrounding me with vast marketers and many people.

"Hey, Bisky, what city is this?"

"We're in Yorkshin. Every year, there's a large auction. Only the rarest items are auctioned there. They have to be locked up in order to be completely safe." Her eyes sparkled. "I would steal a rare jewel if I saw one there..." Bisky's hands clasped together and her face was full of admiration. "Besides that, there are also black market auctions, which deal with illegal items. Yorknew is packed at those times, you should save the date."

"Maybe..." I wondered. Being a Hunter doesn't sound as dangerous as being a magical girl, but both are very nerve wracking.

Minutes later, we arrived at the building of the Hunters Association. I scanned the building in awe. It was shiny and sleek; it looked just like one of the tallest buildings back home! _Home, what even is home now? Is the world different?_

"Madoka," Bisky snapped her fingers in my face, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks."

Bisky and I walked into the building. Papers flooded a job request board, and workers were rushing to wherever they had to go, as if they were late.

Bisky scanned her ID and we proceeded to the one hundredth floor. After a short period of time, we reached the top floor. Bisky opened the clear, glass door. "Chairman, we need to talk."

In front of us was a lively old man, with stretched earlobes and not full of many wrinkles as a sign of seniority; his white hair truly showing his age. His attire contained a white men's kimono and a pair of geta on his feet with only one tooth on each of the soles.

"Gahaha! What a surprise Bisky!" The Chairman chuckled. "What brings you here? Sit sit, make yourselves comfortable." He gestured to the chairs in front of his wooden desk.

"You see Chairman," Bisky starts with a humorless voice, "This girl next to me, Madoka, is apparently a magical girl."

"Hm...! Magical girl, you say? And her name's Madoka? Well Madoka, I've been expecting you," Chairman Netero grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madoka.**

_He's been expecting me?_ "U-um excuse me, but how did you know I'd be here?" I questioned.

"It's in a prophecy...it isn't much but all it says is that 'A girl will come to alter your world. She will come with the most powerful Hunter, after the twelfth Chairman.'"

"However, you should try to keep your powers a secret unless you stumble upon someone powerful. The only people who will know about your powers are the proctors for the Exam. Also, as I'm sure Bisky probably told you, you will be training, but until the third part of the Hunter Exams."

"Isn't it unfair to skip the first two parts?" I ask, swaying back and forth, looking down.

"Ah, yes, but nonetheless in your case you already would understand the lesson of the two parts of the exams. I haven't personally seen it, but I know you have been proving your worth so far. All I need to see is how powerful and intellectual you are."

"I really don't need to be treated with special treatment," I say quietly.

Netero grinned with amusement, "You really are the prophecy girl. I'm sorry, you will have to skip the first two parts of the exam."

"Alright," I frowned. I don't want to participate if it's not fair but...I'm here to change this world, right?

With the last few words, the Chairman said, "I want you to meet me here at my office in three months. We will be leaving towards the end of the second part of the Exam so we can pick up the examinees."

Bisky stood up, and bowed in front of the Chairman. I copied her actions gracefully.

"We will be taking our leave now. Thank you Netero."

"Thank you!" I chirped.

Bisky and I left the building in silence. Although training will only be a few months, I want to know what we're doing.

"Bisky? How are you going to train me?" I asked after our brief moment of silence.

"Well~" she tapped her chin lightly with her fingers, "we're actually going to be training in the woods. For the first month, you will be doing physical training. This includes how to properly fight-"

"Um excuse me Bisky I don't fight..." I said in a low voice. "I hate fighting, I like everything to be peaceful."

Bisky shook her head while 'tsk-ing', "That's going to change Madoka. You should know that your world and my world are not peaceful places. As I was saying, the physical training will include fighting and running. The second month will be used to practice awakening your Nen and managing your energy levels alongside it. The third month will be about practicing to use Nen during fights."

While she was blabbering on about the training and whatever Nen was, I spotted a store that had cream stew. Cream stew is one of my favorites! "Bisky~ how about we go in here?" Without letting her reply, I dragged her into the cream stew shop.

"I'll take two chicken cream stews please," I told the waiter.

The waiter slightly bowed, "Yes coming right up."

"Bisky I don't have any money...you'll have to pay, gomen!" I said with a downcast voice.

Bisky rolled her eyes for the second time today and laughed. "It's okay that I pay now, but when you start making money from jobs and what not," her voice became low and dark, "you won't be getting me to pay ever again. After all, respect your elders!" She piped up again as if nothing happened.

"Elders!?" I cried out, "but you look around my age! If anything, I should be older!"

"I'm fifty-seven, I just like looking young," Bisky grumbled, while sighing.

My mouth suddenly felt agape, but I tried to shake it off. After the apall, our hot and fresh cream stew came.

"Thank you," Bisky and I said in unison.

"Bisky?" I twirled my spoon around in the stew.

"Hm? What's wrong Madoka?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For taking me in. Anyone could've left me there, or kill me if they thought I was dangerous. But you took me in, and I greatly appreciate it."

"I-it was no problem Madoka," she blushed in embarrassment.

_Although I wasn't home, I still felt like my old happy self. I don't really know anyone, but I feel like I'll have many friends here that care about me just like my other friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Madoka from this point on may be OOC a bit, but you'll find out why.**

**Madoka.**

≫TIᗰE ᔕKIᑭ≫

"I guess it's that time already, ah~ I'll miss you Bisky."

"Don't forget about what I taught you, you know the exams are no joke, esecially when you're just popping into the third round. Observe everyone that you see, stay on-"

"I'll be okay Bisky, no need to remind me. For the third time today." I always laughed whenever Bisky became worrisome.

"You've changed so much, Madoka. Not all in the right ways," she mumbled something about 'sass', "but you've changed phsyically and mentally grew up. I'm proud of you."

_I looked up at the clear, blue sky. I have changed, haven't I? Over the three months, Bisky's sass and sarcasm attached to me. It's funny, how time passed so quicky. Now, I'm risking my life to "change the world". Surely, now that it's the third part of the exams, the stronger people would still be there. I can't say I'm not scared. But not as scared as when I saw Bisky's true form. I couldn't look her straight in the eyes for a whole week..._

Falling out of the reflection of the past, I turned towards Bisky and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Bisky," I murmured into her shoulder. Don't cry Madoka, you'll see her again!

My thoughts couldn't even stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I guess it's amazing, how close and attached you can get to someone before you leave them for a while. Although she looked like my junior, Bisky is a very loving guardian, and I don't think anything I can do will ever repay her.

I wiped my damp eyes with the back of my hand. "I-I don't want to keep anyone waiting, s-so..."

"Go on," was all she told me, and Bisky turned around, going in the opposite direction.

Looking back at Bisky for one last time, I ran into the Association building. I scanned the ID I had borrowed from Bisky at the wide elevator and immediately stepped in.

The elevator reached the one hundredth floor and I walked into the Chairman's office. I'm really glad I heard that song, it made me feel less anxious. Hopefully I can look it up later.

"Ah Madoka! There you are. Come, come." Netero ushered me to the window. "The blimp is right outside this window. All you have to do is jump-"

"Jump!? Old man, we're on the hundredth floor!"

"There's a trap door that you'll go through," he grinned and pushed me out the window. "Oh how late it's getting," he mumbled to himself.

"NETEROOOOO!" I hung on to the small amount of life I had left. Heights are one of those things I will always be scared of. After many moments of falling later, a hard surface collided with my face. "I'm totally going to kill Netero," I grumbled. Realizing I had finally landed on the trap door, I opened it and fell―once again―on the floor.

"Oww..." I curled up into a ball and stayed on the ground. I think I broke all the bones in my body. Even if my soul is in my soul gem and I'm not really supposed to feel much pain, it hurt.

"Someone didn't have a joyful ride," Netero said as he came through the trap door."

As soon as I heard his voice, I mustered all of my remaining strength to get up. "Old man, we are not on good terms," I rolled my eyes. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait until the airship gets to the second phase," he chuckles and walks off.

"N-Netero!? Wait up, don't leave me by myself!"


	5. Chapter 5

Madoka.

It was late, and everyone who passed the second phase had already settled into the aircraft. I stayed in my room the entire time after I had already looked into all the places in the airship as I could. Even though I locked myself away in my room, I felt the tense aura from the outside. It gave me chills around my body.

"Madoka? You awake?" Netero's voice called from behind the door.

I rose from my bed and brushed myself off.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," You could almost hear the keen smile forming on his face, "Do you want to play a game?"

"Um, what kind of game?" I asked.

"Something to test your ability. Follow me.

I opened the wooden door. With a swift step, I rushed over to where Netero wass I have no idea what game this was, but it better require small efforts. When we reached the room at the back of the aircraft, Netero opened the wide doors. Inside, the room looked like stacked blue cubes in a dome position. There were two boys, sitting as if they were waiting for something drastic to happen.

"It's about time old man," the boy with white hair spoke, "And who's that short girl next to you? She wasn't here before."

I huffed. I'm not even that short! "I may be 'short' but at least I don't have weird, white hair!"

"What!?" the rude boy yelled, veins popping out on his temple.

"That's enough, eh?" Netero chuckled, trying to push the both of us away.

"Netero-san!" A boy wearing all green spoke with excitement. "Are we gonna play the game or what?"

"Alright. the game is simple. All you have to do is get this ball"- he holds up a ball - "before 8 a.m, tomorrow. I won't touch you; you're free to attack however you'd please."

"You can't call that a game," the spiky-haired boy spoke, "that's too easy!"

"We just have to take the ball?" the taller of the two boys asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first."

As soon as he took his first step, I had a feeling I'd be impressed, despite earlier conflict. With a slow, steady movement, the boy walked in a circle. Glancing over at the old man, he had his mouth almost fully agape, like he hadn't seen something like that in a long time.

"I see lots of Killuas!" the seemingly childish boy cried.

I suddenly looked up. He was right; the boy who stood by the other side of me had dozens of copies around the room. Definitely mysterious. Before a look of astonishment could even flash on my face, the so called "Killua" leaped towards Netero, making the old man teeter on his long standing stance. Both males were diligently moving about in the room. For a pestering brat, Killua's talented. The constant flips and Killua's consistent grabs towards the ball was enough to make me sweat.

Looking over at the shorter boy that was most probably Killua's friend, he reminded me of a kitten with a ball of yarn. I giggled lightly at his expression.

By that time, Killua was standing on the other side of the room, fists balled. Netero looked like he hadn't moved at all.

"Ow!" He jumped on his right leg, wincing. "What the hell old man!"

"Tag! Tag!" The happy-go-lucky boy cried out.

Killua smacked his hand and sat down near the door. While the boy stretched out his legs, I sat next to Killua.

"You did good out there, white hair," I laughed, patting his shoulder.

Killua jerked away at the sudden movement.

"Hmph." He turned away, shooing me off. How rude.

During the now ended conversation I had with Killua, the hyper boy had sprung up and clashed his head with the ceiling. The boy fell and curled into a ball, pain clearly taking over his head.

"Idiot!" Killua snapped. "I know that you can jump high, control your strength, Gon!"

Gon, is it? I can now stop trying to find ways to describe him.

Netero looked relieved after Gon bumped his head.

"For a moment the old man dropped his guard!" Killua continued to rage.

Yawning, I stood up. The boys were still fighting, and I, with my lazy self, hadn't even bothered to play. What a waste.

"Sorry Netero. I'm quitting the game."

"But you haven't even tried yet!" Gon exclaimed.

Netero shrugged, but it was clear he wanted to see some sort of skill from me. Nonetheless, I still got up and left.

≫TIᗰE ᔕKIᑭ≫

I made it to the other side of the hallway when I heard a door slam and two things drop to the floor. I crept back behind a wall near the scene. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw Killua; blood all over his fingers, and an almost visible dark aura surrounding him.

A/N: Hey everyone! Lol finally have an offical chapter up. I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sure many people already forgot about the story. Buuut, I posted half of what I wanted you all to see :)


End file.
